The present disclosure relates to reducing overall system power requirements by optimizing cooling fan performance.
Computer systems include various components that comprise various subsystems. For example, a server may include multiple processors that are grouped into processor subsystems, as well as multiple memory devices that are grouped into memory subsystems. A computer system may include fans to cool the components when they exceed a particular temperature due to increased workload. For example, a processor may be tasked to process a large amount of data in a short amount of time, thus requiring increased frequency and voltage requirements and, as a result, generating more heat. In turn, a cooling manager increases fan speed to cool the processor after it reaches a particular temperature. As the fans increase in speed, the fans consume more power and add to the overall computer system's power requirements.